My girlfriend is a cute nerd
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: America and England had been dating for a while; but there were times when America tended to be a bit clueless. But eventually England decides to take matters into her own hand and sort herself out. However this seems to take a better effect on America than she imagined. Fem EnglandxAmerica, Genderbend, YURI/LESBIAN, SMUT
England sat on the couch quietly reading a book. Her long bunches tumbling over her shoulder. She was being ignored by America again who was absorbed in another video game. There were times she regretted buying that bloody gaming system as a christmas present; because it seemed to take up most of her time instead.

She had come inside from a day of busy gardening to find America intensely fixed in her games. Previously she had hoped America would quit and spend time with her but she had been gaming for 2 hours now. No wonder America tended to be so stupid; she killed off her IQ levels with her shoot em ups.

She did love the nation dearly but she had a tendency to have a one track mind. The amount of times England had dropped a hint was endless. But as always the younger nation had been clueless to every attempt.

She sighed heavily and peered quietly at the nation; if she didn't do something then she would completely ignore she existed. Slowly she put down her book and got to her feet. She had tried in the past to seduce her by trying to take off her clothes which didn't work; she had also tried eating sexily which didn't work either. So she was left to only one alternative.

England slid to her feet slowly stretching out her pale legs; she caught America staring at her in the screen's reflection. A small smirk spread across her cheeks; so she had got some of America's attention. However that attention would slowly be taken away as soon as she had gotten it.

"Hey England' if you're getting up could you grab me something from the fridge? I don't want to miss this part of the game" America said quickly as she pressed buttons. She was really far along in the game and she didn't want to break her concentration now; she had worked so hard to get to this level.

England flinched at that response; she was getting up and doing so seductively. And the first thing her lover said was "Get me something from the fridge?!" How dense could she be?! How had she not been aroused to her sexy subtle flirting?

She said nothing but made her way to the kitchen; anger evident on her face. She usually would have called perhaps Japan for drinks or even France. But they were both busy with work and meetings this week.

"I try and get up as cheekily as possible; and the only thing she says is get me something from the fridge?! Seriously I must have the densest girlfriend in the world!" England growled angrily under her breath. At least Japan or France would have caught on quicker; while America was a bit more clueless.

It had been some time since she had been held by America; as she had been busy with paperwork and America had been busy with meetings. But today after tending to the garden she had hoped to cuddle up with her on the couch. But instead America had gotten absorbed in her gaming completely ignoring her. While she loved the younger nation; she hated how dense she could be.

She opened the fridge and peered inside; there was mainly America's beers and England's wine. Other than that there was the usual cold meat, snacks etc. However England wasn't in the mood to eat; she was in the mood for something else.

The darker blonde peered slowly at the American; she was immersed in gaming. She bit her lip gently; her womanhood was urging to be touched and lonely. If she sneaked out now America would never notice; nothing could distract her from her gaming.

She closed the fridge as quietly as possible and tiptoed out of the room. She kept a close eye on America as to not catch her attention. She would die of embarrassment if America caught her in the sly.

 _ **In bedroom**_

England closed the door behind her firmly but quietly. She didn't want to disturb America and her oh so precious game. Seriously she neglected affection towards her so often it made her wonder why the American asked her out sometimes.

She slowly pulled off her blue hoodie, black bra and khaki trousers. By the time she was done stripping she was wearing a black tank top and her thin black underwear.

Hesitantly she sat upon the bed and took a deep breath. It had been a while since she had done this but because of America she was sexually frustrated. She needed some form of pleasant relief to satisfy her and ease her bad moods.

Slowly she reached up and grabbed her left breast in her hand; after taking hold of it she massaged it gently creating a pleasant feeling. She continued with her work before rubbing her nipples with her nails.

The sensation caused England's breathing to quicken and her core to warm up. She knew other countries would take the piss out of her for this; but she had been left with no other alternative. She continued her work and slowly made a pattern with her hand of massaging her breast and teasing her nipple. It felt so good but she wanted to tease herself before she got to work.

When she felt her breasts and gotten enough attention she roamed her hand down towards her lower groin. She slid her hand into her pants and rubbed her sweet spot; she jolted as pleasure hit her.

"Ah!" she cried lustfully as the sensation hit her core. It felt so good; it had been too long since she felt like this. But it would feel better if America was doing it; but the chances weren't very high.

She continued rubbing at her clit roughly skimming her fingers over the top. Moans escaped her lips and she fell backwards onto the bed. As she pleased her womanhood she continued playing with her chest.

Her green eyes began to haze over with lust; her body trembled with joy. She didn't want to stop; she wanted to feel even better. Heavy pants escaped her lips as she got high on her own sexual desires.

 _ **Meanwhile in living room**_

America sat at her game quietly; her legs had gotten numb so she paused her game. She got up slowly and noticed England was gone. "That's funny wasn't she going to get food?" she muttered curiously.

Come to think of it; England had been very quiet and she had barely heard her in the kitchen. If she was getting something to eat wouldn't she have made more noise?

She wandered through the house when she heard some noises coming from the bedroom. They were muffled and she could barely make them out. Slowly she pressed against her ear against the door and listened.

" _Ah...Ah...America...ah!"_

America's eyes snapped open and her cheeks flushed with desire and embarrassment. England was _masturbating_ while thinking about her; mind you it had been a while.

England sounded so cute and sexy when she was aroused; when her glasses fell off her nose she could just eat her up. When they role played Librarians she just about lost her shit.

She was her little nerd and she was so glad she was hers; but it was sometimes mind-blowing how sexy her lover could be. She felt herself burning inside at the image of England touching herself while imagining her.

"England" she whispered quietly. Damn she wished she could be on the other side of that door fucking her senseless. She felt herself grow moist and her nipples harden; England's voice was just so arousing.

Her breathing heavied and her mind began to turn primal; all she could think about was England being nasty. She squeezed her legs together almost squirming; she wanted so badly to be on the other side of that door.

Slowly she gripped the door handle; she took a deep breath before hand then opened the door. What she saw on the other side opened the gates to heaven and destroyed any form of mental restraint she had.

England was sat sprawled backwards on the bed; her legs raised and her fingers delved deep inside her. Her face was flushed red and her eyes were lost in desire; her nipples were perked and her whole body was ready to fuck.

Then and there America had no doubts in her mind; she wanted to fuck England...right now.


End file.
